<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back then in Ealdor by MaryBarrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455502">Back then in Ealdor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens'>MaryBarrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arthur Runs Away From Camelot, Ealdor, Fake Names, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin z něj nemůže spustit oči. S Morganem jsou prakticky stejně vysocí, ale Morgan je mnohem širší v ramenou, jistější v nohách, šikovnější při zacházení s nožem. Merlin si povzdychne a prsty si prohrábne vlasy, vděčný za to, že ho nikdy nevidí.  Není hloupý, dobře ví, že si nemůže dělat naděje.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back then in Ealdor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Merlin se zmateně kousne do rtu a měkce vydechne. </p><p> Pořád ještě neví, co si má myslet o jejich novém obyvateli – Ealdor obvykle moc nových lidí nenavštěvuje. Lidé spíš odcházejí do města než naopak, natož, aby se tady rozhodli usadit. Morgan je… no, jeden z mála, co se tady za poslední roky usadili. Možná jediný. Rozhodně jediný, kdo odsud nepocházel. </p><p> Morgan se v jejich vesnici objeví jen několik týdnů po tom, co po dlouhé zimě konečně roztaje sníh. Je mladý a silný, je zdvořilý a rád pomůže ostatním oplátkou za to, že mu ukážou, kdy a jak zasadit mrkev nebo jak správně vyplít půdu, výměnou za jeho pomoc s lovem. Je vcelku oblíbený, i když se drží spíše stranou a zjevně na sebe nechce poutat příliš pozornosti, což samozřejmě funguje přesně naopak, protože čím méně toho namluví, tím zvědavější jsou ostatní. </p><p> Merlin ovšem. Merlin z něj nemůže spustit oči. S Morganem jsou prakticky stejně vysocí, ale Morgan je mnohem širší v ramenou, jistější v nohách, šikovnější při zacházení s nožem. Je… skoro elegantní, když chodí nebo běhá, každý jeho pohyb skoro až vojensky úsporný, pravý opak Merlina. Je hezký, trochu jako socha, jeho rysy ostré, a jeho vlasy září jako slunce a Merlin by strašně rád řekl, že se s ním chce <i>přátelit</i>. Jsou přátelé, téměř, jedni z mála chlapců jejich věku tady, ale Merlin se přátelí s Willem, tak dlouho, co pamatuje, a nikdy nechtěl, nikdy –</p><p> Merlin si povzdychne a prsty si prohrábne vlasy, vděčný za to, že ho nikdo nevidí. Merlin si ani nechce představovat, co by si asi myslel někdo, kdo zahlédne jeho obličej, protože si docela dobře umí představit, co má ve tváři. Hlad. Ten druh hladu, který by tady nenašel pochopení, nejspíš nikde by nenašel. </p><p> Není hloupý, dobře ví, že si nemůže dělat naděje. A Merlin má už tak až dost tajemství, na celý život. Nepotřebuje skrývat ještě něco dalšího, něco, za co by snadno mohl být ještě víc nenáviděný než za svoji magii. Merlin se na něj nechce dívat. Nechce se dívat na ty zlaté vlasy a trochu rozpačitý úsměv. Modré oči. Široká ramena. </p><p> Ale na Morganovi je něco… Není zvyklý mluvit s lidmi, to je jasné. Ale chce. Je milý, je vstřícný, občas trochu neobratný. A Merlin… oh, Merlin se na něj nemůže přestat dívat, nemůže od něj odtrhnout oči, když je poblíž, nemůže na něj přestat myslet, když ho nevidí. Občas to dokonce vypadá, jako by mu Morgan pohled oplácel. Ne zvědavě nebo pohoršeně, ale jako by si nemohl pomoct. </p><p> „Odkud myslíš, že přišel?“ zeptá se Merlin matky jednoho dne a snaží se, aby to znělo jako náhodná otázka. Jako by mu na tom ve skutečnosti až tolik nezáleželo. „Morgan?“ </p><p> Matka se na něj trochu překvapeně podívá, a protože – samozřejmě – umí už dávno číst v jeho obličeji, zvedne obočí. Její oči jsou laskavé a Merlin si říká, jestli by taková byla, i kdyby jí řekl, proč ho to chce doopravdy vědět. </p><p> „Myslím, že to zatím nikomu neřekl,“ odpoví matka mírně pobaveně. „Pokud tě to tolik zajímá, budeš se ho asi muset zeptat sám.“ </p><p> Merlin neochotně přikývne. </p><p> „Copak se s ním ty a Will nepřátelíte?“ </p><p> Merlin uhne pohledem a nejistě se podrbe za krkem. Pravda je, že Will není z jejich nového příchozího úplně nadšený, dost pravděpodobně proto, že se na něj Merlin tolik soustředil. Will byl vždycky zvyklý, že se o Merlinovu pozornost nemusí s nikým dělit, jako jeho… prakticky jediný přítel. Merlin neměl tolik na výběr, i kdyby si chtěl vybírat. </p><p> Pokrčí rameny. „Morgan toho moc nenamluví.“ </p><p> Matka se mírně usměje. „I tak si myslím, že by ses měl zkusit zeptat jeho,“ oznámí. Najednou se zatváří vážně a položí mu dlaň na rameno a něco v jejím výraze… „Ale Merline, buď opatrný. Slib mi, že budeš opatrný.“ Její hlas zní důrazně. </p><p> Merlinovi se zachvěje spodní ret a on jí chce najednou všechno říct, ale ona vypadá, jako by přesně věděla, co se mu honí hlavou. Jako by to přesně věděla a rozuměla tomu a necítila kvůli tomu vůči němu zášť. Jenom starost. Jako vždycky. </p><p> Merlin prudce zamrká a chytí ji za ruku, možná trochu příliš pevně, ale ona neřekne ani slovo, aby ho pokárala, jen volnou rukou překryje jeho prsty. „Slibuju. Vždycky jsem opatrný. Jsem opatrný člověk.“ </p><p> Matka se krátce zasměje. „Ne, to nejsi. Ale předpokládám, že nejspíš nikdy nebudeš.“ </p><p> V koutcích očí se jí objeví vrásky. </p><p> Merlin se bezradně zasměje, jeho dech roztřesený. Směje se a drží matku za ruku a směje se a pokračuje svými dny stejně jako dosud, pohled upřený na Morgana, protože ve skutečnosti nezáleží na tom, jestli se na něj dívá nebo ne, protože Morganovy oči ho stejně pronásledují na každém kroku, jako by byl Morgan celou dobu s ním. A Merlin je možná doopravdy idiot, možná prostě jenom někde ztratil rozum nebo kdoví, co se mu to vlastně stalo, ale když se vydá na dřevo (tím klasickým, nudným, zdlouhavým způsobem, kdy dřevo opravdu ručně sbírá, a který je tak otravný a přitom jediný správný, pokud nechce, aby se všichni pěkně rychle dozvěděli o jeho magii) a <i>potká</i> Morgana, na mýtině a samotného a – ne, Merlin nijak nepřemýšlí. </p><p> „Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vylekat,“ usměje se Merlin trochu nejistě a Morgan pokrčí rameny. </p><p> „Nic se nestalo,“ oznámí a jeho hlas je příjemný. V očích má jiskřičky. Merlinovi po zádech přeběhne mráz, jako by to byl Morgan, který má z nich dvou magii – nebo možná má, možná má magii a Merlin to jenom nepoznal. Nakonec, Merlin přece nemá žádný návod na to, jak v ostatních rozeznat magii, nemá způsob, jak ji v ostatních vycítit. Není si ani jistý, jestli to vůbec jde. „Není tak jednoduché mě vylekat. Překvapit, možná.“ Morgan zvedne obočí, jako by ho k něčemu vyzýval. „Ale ne vylekat.“ </p><p> Merlin roztřeseně vydechne a zasměje se, aby to skryl. Nejspíš zbytečně, protože pohled, který mu Morgan věnuje, je někde mezi překvapením a úžasem. Oči se mu mírně rozšíří. </p><p> A Merlin mu chce ukázat neuvěřitelné, chce mu ukázat všechno, protože k čemu je vůbec dobré mít magii, když ji nemůže nikomu ukázat? Když nemůže udělat něco pěkného, pomoct někomu, udělat něco krásným? </p><p> <i>Musíš být opatrný, Merline</i>, řekla mu matka, a Merlin by chtěl být, jistěže chtěl, protože Morgana sotva zná a jak může vědět, že když mu něco ukáže, nebude to pro něj mít následky? Jak může vědět, že si to Morgan nechá pro sebe? Ale Morgan na něj zírá rozšířenýma očima a vlasy má trochu rozcuchané, jak si je pročísl prsty, a Merlin nikdy nebyl nejchytřejší kluk na světě, a tak mávne rukou a nechá několik větví, které plánoval sesbírat, vesele zatančit ve vzduchu a pak se úhledně poskládat na pečlivě srovnanou hromádku. </p><p> Morgan to celé sleduje pozorným pohledem, ale nic neřekne, a čím déle mlčí, tím víc začíná Merlin pochybovat. Ale Morgan by přece už dávno něco udělal, kdyby chtěl utéct, nebo ne? Kdyby chtěl někoho přivolat? Kdyby se Merlinovi chtěl pokusit ublížit? </p><p> A pak se Morgan najednou usměje, jen jemný, skoro smutný úsměv. „Víš, moje sestra má magii. Neučila se ji. Prostě ji má,“ řekne mu tiše, jako by to bylo tajemství (a nejspíš je, nejspíš to nikdy nikomu neřekl, komu by to asi tak mohl říct a věřit, že se jí nic nestane?), a potom dlouze, unaveně vydechne, posadí se na zem, do trávy, přímo tam, kde stál, a pomalu se natáhne na záda. Zahledí se na oblohu nad sebou. </p><p> Merlin na okamžik zaváhá, protože jediná rozumná věc, kterou může udělat, je odejít, jenže Morgan leží na zemi, jako by vůbec o nic nešlo. Jasně. To jenom Merlin může čarovat, nic víc. V pohodě. Nic nového pod sluncem. </p><p> Merlina ani <i>nenapadlo</i>, že by Morgan mohl zareagovat tak klidně. Tak klidný, tak půvabný, když leží v trávě, a Merlin polkne a lehne si vedle něj, ne dál než tak, aby na něj dosáhl, kdyby k němu natáhl ruku. </p><p> „Ahoj,“ zamumlá Morgan měkce a Merlin potlačí úsměv. </p><p> „Ahoj,“ oplatí a otočí k němu hlavu, protože takhle zblízka… oh. „Nevěděl jsem, že máš sestru.“ </p><p> Morgan se zasměje, trochu bez dechu. Je to zvláštní zvuk. Tichý. Tlumený. Smutný. Unavený. „Řekla mi – moje sestra – řekla mi, že nemám tušení, jaké to je mít strach z toho, jak jsem se narodil. Že nevím, jaké to je, když musíš před lidmi skrývat, kdo jsi.“ </p><p> Merlin jeho slova nijak nekomentuje, jen vedle něj leží a nepřestává se na něj dívat. Čekat. </p><p> Morgan pevně sevře víčka, jen na okamžik, a když je znovu otevře, otočí pomalu hlavu, aby mu pohled oplatil. „Ale neměla pravdu. Magie není to jediné, co lidi skrývají, že ne. Je toho mnohem víc, co ostatní nechápou.“ Na chvíli se odmlčí, jako by přemýšlel, jak vlastně pokračovat, a Merlin se zmateně zamračí. Po těle se mu rozběhne husí kůže, malé jehličky, jemné šimrání. Hrdlo se mu sevře. Nepřestává sledovat každý Morganův pohyb. </p><p> Morgan přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji, a pak se napůl posadí a podepře se loktem, aby se na něj mohl podívat trochu shora. Mírně se nad ním skloní. Zvedne volnou ruku a špičkami prstů se zlehka dotkne Merlinovy tváře. Přejede po kůži a Merlinovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. </p><p> „Jsi opravdu nádherný, Merline,“ řekne Morgan a jeho hlas je chraplavý. „Víš to?“ </p><p> „Já…“ vydechne Merlin a ohromeně pootevře rty. Prsty stočí do dlaní, aby se nenatáhl nahoru a nedotkl se těch zlatých vlasů, a potom ho napadne, že možná může. Možná ho Morgan nechá. </p><p> „Opravdu jsi,“ zamumlá Morgan tlumeně a přejede prsty po jeho tváři od spánku až po bradu, jeho dotek opatrný. Skloní se dolů, jako by očekával, že Merlin bude protestovat, a na líci mu vtiskne letmý polibek. </p><p> Merlin se skoro zapomene nadechnout. „Odkud jsi přišel?“ zeptá se slabě, když se Morgan položí zpátky vedle něj. </p><p> Morgan si povzdychne, natáhne k němu ruku a proplete s ním prsty. Znovu se zahledí na oblohu. „Všechno ti to řeknu,“ slíbí a jeho tón je skoro pohřební. „Jednou. Přísahám, že ti to všechno řeknu. Jenom ne ještě teď. Dobře? Ne teď.“ </p><p> Nebude to pěkný příběh, napadne Merlina. Bude to smutný příběh a bude to bolestivý příběh, a Morgan není povinný vykládat ho nikomu, a stejně mu ho slíbil říct. Jednou. </p><p> „Dobře,“ odpoví Merlin jistě, jejich prsty pořád propletené, a zahledí se s ním na oblohu. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>